The present invention relates to electronic machine control, for example for a carding machine or roller card wherein the type and quantity of fiber material processed is regulated and controlled. For example, the actual speeds of the feed roller and of an associated doffer are compared with given speed values stored in a memory and setting values are formed from the comparison result. The setting values are fed to the feed roller or to the doffer, respectively, so as to set a preselected delivery speed or a preselected draft.
In a known carding machine, regulation and control of the type and quantity of fiber material processed is effected by a plurality of separate devices. For example, delivery speed and draft are each controlled by a separate electronic motor control for the drives of the feed roller and of the doffer. The regulation of the thickness of the sliver leaving the carding machine is effected, for example, independently thereof by way of a pneumatic signal fed to an electric three-point regulator which produces an electrical output signal to cause the fiber material fed into the carding machine to be regulated. All of this makes the system rather expensive. Moreover, various components, such as the electronic motor control and the three-point regulator, are subject to malfunction.